Maiko Terado
Maiko Terado is a third year at Hirefuri Middle School. Appearance She is a tall girl who wears the standard Hirefuri MIddle School uniform, which consists of a short sleeve button down, a vest with the buttons on the left side, and a bolo tie. She has shoulder length hair, bangs that frame her face, and tufts of hair on either side of her forehead pointing upwards. She is 171 cm tall. Personality Maiko is friendly, easy-going, and very talkative. She poked fun at Yorina Ishihara for declaring that she would beat Komosawa, claiming that Izumo has always lost (Yorina backfired saying that Hirefuri has also never won), to which Maiko completely agreed with. However, she got very mad when she say that Shino purposely dealt into Yorina's hand, preventing Maiko's own haneman tsumo. Playing Style / Abilities Maiko is willing to attack aggressively during other players' riichi. During her own dealer seat, she declared riichi 3 times, despite only winning once (one turned into a draw, the other Shino won). Plot Shimane Tournament Arc When Maiko enters the playing hall with Yorina, Shino and Yuzuha are already exchanging pleasantries. Yorina declares that she wont let Yuzuha do as she pleases, to which Maiko calls Izumo the city of eternal losers; Yorina rebuts, saying that Masuda has never won either. Maiko agrees. They then all sit down and begin playing. After Shino's initial win, Yorina declares riichi, but Maiko continues the attack, and wins a simple 1000 points (plus Yorina's riichi bet). During Maiko's dealer turn, she declares riichi on the 6th turn, mirroring Yuzuha. The round ends in a draw, and Maiko wonders if she should have kept silent instead. She declares riichi again and manages to get a win off of Yorina, continuing her dealer streak. In the 2nd bonus hand, Shino has begun calling tiles, but Maiko reaches tenpai first, and declares riichi. Shino calls a second set, and Maiko ends up playing into Shino's hand. Maiko thought that since Shino pursued an open hand during a dealer's riichi it'd be an expensive one, but ends up only being 2,600; Shino apologizes that it's not larger, and Maiko says that she doesn't have to apologize for something like that. In the nest hand, Maiko discards the east tile, prompting Yorina to get excited while calling it for a pon. Maiko says she shouldn't feel so excited about calling her seat wind. A little later into the hand, Maiko reaches a perfect 3 sided wait tenpai with a high wait including tsumo and sanshoku to combine with her riichi, pinfu, and one dora for a haneman. However, Shino deals right into Yorina's cheap hand ending the round. While mixing the tiles, Maiko sees that if Shino hadn't ended the round right there, Maiko would've drawn her high wait tile, and becomes frustrated at Shino, thinking that Shino purposefully ended the hand there to prevent Maiko's haneman. Mixed Training Camp Arc While observing Sachiko and Chantana, she says it'd be nice to make friends with those Yumachi girls too. Category:Characters Category:Hirefuri Middle School